


Distractions

by alleyesonthehindenburg



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Multi, not porn but there is one (1) dick present, this ot3 needs more fic and damned if i won't write it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/pseuds/alleyesonthehindenburg
Summary: It was ridiculous. They were professionals, not teenagers sneaking around trading nudes.(And yet here she was, in the precinct bathroom, about to open what was probably a dick pic. Whatever.)





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but it latched on to me last night and wouldn't let go, so I took a shot of emergen-c and here we are
> 
> as always, feel free to message me on tumblr at all-eyes-on-the-hindenburg

**Snapchat from Dan**  
_12m ago_

Chloe swiped absently at the phone screen, attention mostly focused on the security footage playing on her computer. The case was moving slowly at best. She’d already been through three hours of video with nothing to show for it, and with Ella still working in the lab… Chloe glanced down at her phone, tapping on the red square next to Dan's name. The photo was just a dark blur, a line of text at the bottom reading, 'look out sending pics.'

She swiped down immediately, closing the image without clicking on to the next photo. There was still no sign of movement in the security footage, and a quick glance around the bullpen confirmed that the lieutenant was nowhere in sight. She dawdled for a minute longer, gnawing at her bottom lip, and then stood.

The precinct's bathroom was miraculously empty. She shut herself into a stall anyway - better safe than sorry - and leaned against the door, scowling at her phone. Dan was supposed to be at her place, sleeping off a dislocated shoulder, but if he was sending her pictures in the middle of the day - not just pictures, _pics_ \- well, no doubt Lucifer was to blame. It was ridiculous. They were professionals, not teenagers sneaking around trading nudes.

(And yet here she was, in the precinct bathroom, about to open what was probably a dick pic. Whatever.)

She tapped the image icon.

It took her a moment to figure out what she was looking at. The photo was taken from above, an angled view of Lucifer's head resting in Dan's lap, the rest of his lanky body off-screen. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in places, like he'd just rolled out of bed, eyes half-closed like a dozing cat – and his lips wrapped around the shaft of Dan's cock. 'I'm afraid he’s gonna fall asleep like this and bite me,' the caption read.

Chloe lifted her eyes to the heavens and muttered, 'Fuck.'

She took a screenshot, saving the photo to a locked folder, gently squeezing her thighs together. It was hot, for sure, but there was something about it - the way that Dan's hand rested in Lucifer's hair, maybe, or the drowsy contentedness on Lucifer's face - that tugged at her heartstrings. She shifted, absently pressing a hand to her crotch before pulling away - _I'm at work for fuck's sake_ \- and shooting off a text to Dan.

_< < I thought the painkillers messed you up?_

Chatter from the precinct filtered in as the bathroom door swung open, and someone entered the stall next to Chloe's. Her phone buzzed with a reply as she stepped out to the sinks, pretending to fix her hair.

_> > they do_  
_> > idk he just wanted to_  
_> > it’s not like a sex thing i don’t think_  
_> > i’m watching last nights game_

Classy. She snorted, making her way back to her desk like she wasn’t kind-of-sort-of sexting her boyfriends. Ella’s lab was still shut, the black-and-white security footage paused on her computer screen, and Chloe sighed.

_< < Sounds more fun than being here._

_> > lucifer says bail and come join us_  
_> > i’m not gonna endorse that_  
_> > want more pics?_

_< < Yes but no._  
_< < I’m at work!_

‘Decker!’

Speak of the devil. Or, not literally, in this case. Chloe tapped out a final message, already turning to the lieutenant.

_< < Have to go, see you at home_

* * *

 

**Snapchat from Dan**  
_1m ago_


End file.
